Burnt Pancakes
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Fem!Canada is sick of being ignored at meetings and decides to miss one. Japan notices, what do you think we'll happen? Fem!Canada x Japan, kind of a cracky pairing. Immense Fluff here.


The Canadian girl sat in her house, knowing she'd already missed the meeting. Nobody would ever notice though, they never noticed when she was there. So why would they notice if she missed a meeting or two? Her eyes watered slightly as she hugged her bear. "I wish they would notice me..." she mumbled, thinking about a pair of brown eyes specifically. But they wouldn't notice her, nobody ever did.

A short male looked around the meeting room, trying his best not to frown at the missing presence. He doubted she knew, but her presence made the meetings more tolerable. She was the only person who didn't argue during these meetings, well, that was probably because most people forgot she was there.

That bothered him though. How someone so beautiful could be so easily forgotten, and how she always tried to be happy when someone did notice her. If only he wasn't so shy, he would've approached her by now...Just to see if he could make her smile. Just the thought of seeing her smile at him, ducking behind the bear whose name she could never remember, well it made a light blush dust her cheeks.

"Yo, Japan, you okay man?" Alfred asked from next to him, they weren't quite on a first name basis yet. Besides, first names were..Special to him. A small nod was the answer he gave the man. "Hai, I'm fine." he stated, his voice much more calm than he was feeling. It was odd, her own brother didn't even notice she was missing.

It turns out the only other person to notice was Francoise, her mother figure of sorts. Seeing as she was on the other side of Japan, avoiding arguing for certain reasons, she turned to face him. "Monsieur Honda, have you seen Maddeline?" she questioned, quietly so as to not be noticed.

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't." he answered, noticing the worried glance she gave to Arthur. Although he didn't seem to know why she was so worried. Shaking his head ,he figured that was the reason for their break up. Him and the other nations had been playing a guessing game, but they couldn't figure it out.

Throughout the entire meeting, his mind kept returning to her. The more he thought about it, the more he began to worry. What if she was sick? What if she had gotten hurt? He couldn't bare the thought, and decided to go check on her. Although he was slightly nervous about it.

As he was leaving the meeting, he spotted Francoise with his 'nii-san', Yao. They seemed to be in a rather serious conversation, and he didn't want to interrupt. Although when he saw them leaving together, he couldn't help but be slightly curious. That wasn't his business though, he was going to check on Miss Williams. Although he didn't quite know where she lived, he'd have to figure it out.

While he attempted to get from the meeting location to her house, the blonde female tried to comfort herself. Like her mentor Francoise, she cooked when she was upset. But she made pancakes, a lot of pancakes, from scratch. Which is what she was doing.

As she furiously stirred the pancake batter, she sniffled slightly and tried to keep from crying. She knew the meeting was over by now, and she hadn't even received a call. This was the one time she wished she could've been wrong about something. Just this once.

The blonde wished that the Japanese man, or at least her own brother, had noticed her missing. But she couldn't let herself think about that right now. It would only make her feel worse. Giving her head a shake, she poured batter into the pan.

She had been at it for awhile, making pancakes that is. If this continued she'd have to invite her brother over for pancakes tomorrow. He loved her cooking, although he couldn't figure out her reason for cooking was mostly because she was upset.

Maddeline had been upset quite a bit lately, although she wouldn't want anyone to know. As much as she wanted to be noticed, she didn't want to worry them. She should be able to take care of herself by now, after all, Alfred managed to take care of his self. Even helping out other countries. But, she did help him out...Too bad nobody really noticed.

That's how she'd met the Japanese man, helping out her brother. She'd met him when his country was at a weak point, and the man himself was vulnerable. While her brother focused on helping rebuild, she had tried to nurse the country back to help. Making sure he had food, and generously sending her countrymen to help out his citizens.

But that was only one of the things she'd down to help out other countries. It was also one of her favourite, because she was able to help him out. And make a new friend at the same time. At least, she'd thought so.

As she flipped the pancake, she heard someone ring her doorbell. Her long blonde hair was tied into it's usual pigtails, but she was wearing a hockey jersey and a pair of shorts. It was her casual wear, and she didn't think anybody would be stopping by.

Glancing at the pan worriedly, she walked over to the door and opened it without stopping to see who it was. "Hello?" she said quietly, although she froze when she saw who it was. Her violet eyes met his own brown orbs, but she had no clue of how to react. Although a light blush tinted her cheeks.

It had taken him awhile, yes, but he found her home. He used his ninja like skilled to locate her house-but he also had just asked Alfred. Although Alfred didn't quite ask why, which he found fairly strange.

A light blush slipped onto his face as he looked at her, fumbling for the words as they stared. "Kon'nichiwa Cana-ko" he said, bowing in respect. He stayed like that for a moment, as he tried to figure out what would happen next. "I noticed you were not at the meeting today. Are you feeling alright?" he questioned as he straightened up, looking at her as he tried to be calm.

Maddeline stared at him, blushing lightly. Oh. He had noticed her missing. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she looked at the handsome male, genuine concern seeming to lace through his expression. "Oh. 'm fine" she mumbled, looking away slightly.

They awkwardly stood there, until Japan noticed something. "Do I smell something burning?" he said, before her eyes flew open wide. The smoke alarm went off almost immediately after, as she rushed into the house. "Oh no, my pancakes!" she shrieked, although it was still slightly quiet as she ran into the kitchen.

Japan had rushed after her, seeing as she'd taken the pan off the stove, he took off his jacket and started waving it at the smoke detector. It had taken awhile but soon enough, it stopped beeping.

A soft sigh left Maddelines' lips as she turned to face him. Although almost instantaneously a blush hit her face. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, seeing him in a tank top like shirt, in her kitchen, and holding his jacket, well it made her slightly flustered. "Ah, u-umm. I-I'm sorry you had to see that." she murmured quietly, quickly averting her gaze.

Japan looked at her, watching her twist her shirt out of nervousness. Only then did he notice her outfit, and he had to admit. It looked good on her. His brown eyes looked at her legs, before tearing them away to look at her face. In a moment of braveness, he took a small step closer. "It's alright, Maddeline. I-I mean, if I can call you that." he asked, looking to see her reaction.

Watching his feet, she blushed slightly darker, before nodding. "Oui, y-you can call me Maddeline...Ah, umm. May I call you Kiku?" she questioned, looking up at him ever so slightly. She bit her lip out of nervousness, unsure of whether she was being too forward or not.

Kiku blushed lightly, his brown eyes looking down at her, glittering lightly with adoration and attraction. "Hai, you may call me that...Maddeline." he said, absentmindedly making his voice lower. He didn't know he was doing it, but Maddeline certainly noticed what was going on.

Her blush was almost the colour of her flag as she looked up at him, her violet eyes slightly flustered. She was looking at his lips, absentmindedly leaning upwards, getting even closer to her male companion.

As he followed her actions, their lips met up in the middle, gently brushing against each other. A light blush accented his cheeks as well as his arms rested on her waist, before pulling back with wide eyes. "G-gomenasai, Maddeline-san!" he exclaimed, before rambling on about how his actions were improper.

The entire time Maddeline had a slightly disoriented look about herself, before lightly taking his shirt in between her hands and pulling him back down to meet her lips. Hey, she was Francoise' daughter

The second time they parted, Japan looked surprised. "Je vous adore" she whispered, looking up at him.


End file.
